Cable television delivery systems greatly expanded the array of programs available to television viewers over that provided by over-the-air broadcast systems. Subsequently, satellite television delivery systems, and in particular, digital satellite broadcast systems further expanded the viewing choices for consumers. In the near future, digital broadcast television systems will provide many more programming choices for consumers.
In addition to television programming delivered through television program delivery systems, other programs and events may be sent to consumers. These other programs and events include streaming video sent over wired and unwired, narrowband to broadband services, digital audio programs, and other multimedia data.
Unfortunately, customers are still limited in their television viewing choices by the local and regional nature of television delivery systems. For example, a broadcaster in Boston may provide programming of local interests to people in Massachusetts while a broadcaster in Seattle may provide different programming to people in the Seattle area. A person in Boston generally cannot access Seattle programming, other than programming that is provided at a national level.
In addition to this local/regional market segregation, many other sources of programming and events may not be available in a specific viewing area. These other sources may include audio programming, streaming video, local or closed circuit television programming (e.g., education television programming provided by a state education department) and other programming.
Even if certain programming is available in a local viewing area, a viewer may not be aware of its existence. This situation may be the result of a large array of available programming coupled with a limited program menu or guide. The program guide may be limited in that not all available programming can be listed, some programming changes occur that are not reflected in the program guide, and errors may exist in the program guide. In addition, the more comprehensive the program guide, the harder it is for the viewer to search and navigate the program guide to find a desired program.